The Pic
by DirtyDeals
Summary: This is something I wrote after seeing the Miami Herald picture during the pre season 5 tibette getting back together hype. It is meant for over 18 readers. This story has written same sex acts, read at your own risk.


Inspiration comes in the form of many things. For me the Miami Herald L Word article that featured the "Pic" of Bette and Tina almost kissing. Well it had me at hello. Thus the following tidbit ensued...

Originally I posted this on the Showtime MB reposting here in its entirety.

When did they get here and why had it taken so long! Tina was so beautiful, it made Bette ache to hold her once again. The music seemed to envelope them in the small VIP room adding to the illusion of intimacy. Something else Bette found herself wanting mere minutes alone with her former lover. Just little pieces of time, to talk, to see, to just be with Tina. And it was wrong to feel this way. Tina had moved own with her life. Jesus Bette had tried, tired to go on, but there was always something that pulled her eyes, her head,her heart, back toward Tina. Tonight was no different. Tonight that something was Tina's hair. It had been years since the blond had sported long hair. Those glimmering tendrils seemed to capture the nightclub lights and sparkle as easily as Tina seemed to smile. Bette tired to remember the silky feel of those tendrils against her skin, but the memory had faded even though the reality stood mere inches away. Just out of reach. No longer within Bette's grasp. Then the music turned again.

"It's been forever. Remember the last time we danced to that?" Tina smiled softly as her voice teased.

Bette found herself off balance as her mind had traveled on a dangerous path. Yet the song did evoke a memory of a cruise ship and Tina in a thin sun dress, that Bette could see through when the sun caught the sheer fabric just right. Bette couldn't help returning Tina's grin but teased the other woman in their easy banter, "I can't remember the last time I danced?"

Tina shook her head and returned the tease, "Well we can't have that! What kind of friend would I be?" With a shy expression that looked up from leaning shoulders Tina raised her eyebrow and palm toward Bette. Letting the invitation just hang between them in the room.

The question surprised Bette. Tina wasn't one to ask, but she was asking Bette to dance? "Uhhh... I'd love too." Bette answered as she let her palm slide into Tina's hand and smoothly helping Tina to stand.

And then they moved into each others arms. As if they did this everyday. As if no boundaries were between them. As if Bette could reach up and caress those silky blond tendril again. Her hands moved up Tina's bare arms, up over small smooth shoulders. Touching the cascade of pale hair. At first tentatively with the barest of touch. Tina stilled in her arms and Tee's breath increased tempo along with Bette's.

Bette couldn't hide behind her mask of indifference any longer. She wanted to touch Tina. More importantly she wanted Tina to know. Finally know how she long to just be here like this with her, and only Tina.

Then the pull of Tina's hands upon her face as hazel eyes fluttered behind Tina lids as she closed her eyes. Bette felt Tina move up toward her and something melted inside as everything with in wanted to kiss Tina. Really KISS Tina. Taste Tina's mouth. There was no fighting it!

******************************************************************************

Tina let her eyes take in the flattering red shoulder-less silk blouse that Bette choose to wear. Bette was just entering the nightclub. Tina's eyes followed the woman as she winded her way through the crowd. Bette was stunning as always, dressed to the nines and glowing with that primal sexual substance that seemed to just elude Tina. Tina took a steading breath and swallowed hard at the desire that lifted her chest. Why did Bette and only Bette have this effect on her senses? Tina grabbed another 3 Olive Martini from the passing server and tried to focus on something else, anything else. Tina needed to somehow tear herself away. Stop hanging on fleeting hopes that maybe just maybe Bette wasn't "IN" love with Jodi. Lord, Tina hated admitting to herself. Jodi was the type of person her former lover needed. Someone who complemented Bette's love of the Arts and intellectual brilliance. As much as Tina loved Bette. Tina had to face the facts, some wounds went to deep. Bette would never "really" forgive Tina for what she put her through. Tina hated Jenny's book, but she had to admit to the glaring truths that as a outsider. Jenny clearly saw what Bette probably felt. Nina was a spineless bitch who crawled back to her lesbian lover when faced with the reality she was pregnant and all alone. Abused Bev's kindness and loving heart while Nina's career took off. Bev lost hers. UGH! all of it made Tina feel guilty. IT wasn't her truth. Was it?

"They did a decent job. Even with it being last minute." Bette shouted over the blaring music behind Tina.

Bette surprised Tina in mid sip causing the drink to splash down her golden top. "Damn it!" Tina brushed at the fluid as Bette's hands tried to help, "I think there's extra napkins in the VIP lounge."

Bette's look of surprise made Tee smile. Being in the film industry afforded her life things neither had ever seen. "The studio booked the room for Jenny to wine and dine the various actress's. You want to take a peek?" Tina figured Bette was curious just as Shane and Alice had been. Yet it merely was a room with really expensive couches to sit on instead of a table with chairs. Tt would be quite and maybe they could take a minute to talk. Tina started toward the back of the club. At the roped off area the sentry, a rather large but brutally sexy woman stood guard. The bouncer's stance and demeanor held the air of LAPD or similar type background but Tina merely flashed her hot pink plastic wristband. As if she was Ali Baba saying "Open Sesame" the rope lifted and they both passed behind the gates and into another realm.

The sheer white linens curtained off the various rooms. Track lighting aided the path as Tina opened a door into the very back room. More white linens with white back light wall coverings and red couches with side tables gave the room a warm intimate decorum. Instead of blaring music that hurt the ears after a while.... the music was piped in at a lower enjoyable decimal. Tina motioned for Bette to take a seat as she grabbed a napkin to dry herself off.

Drying her blouse off was easy with the cloth napkins provided and with Bette's company the conversation soothed Tina nerves that she had not realized til now where near frazzled.

"So now with Jenny in total control of the movie. I am working all hours. I had hoped once Lez Girls went into pre-production I would be released to pursue another venture. But fucking Jenny wants to torture me even more." Tina blotted at the wet spots. Thank God her choice in a drink was clear liquids! "She has demanded I stay on as the studio liaison. Not only is she arrogantly brutal but she has absolutely no talent for filmography. She's clueless but yet she wants to write the screenplay, cast the roles, direct. The next thing you know she will want to paint the fucking sets and sew the costumes." Tina's hands fluttered around with her nervousness. Bette was somehow more alluring tonight as she intently listened.

"Well your not going to let her fail because your now connected to the project. Very cunning of Jenny keeping you in the deal. She gains your wealth of knowledge as well as the prestige of your named linked to her film. That's a lot of power for one clueless little girl to weld." Bette summed up the circumstance perfectly, "You will make it a success Tina because you know how to handle a power bitch's ego . You handled me for years." Bette paused and smiled at Tina's stunned blink.

"Bette that's not..." Tee sputtered but Bette held up her hand for her to stop.

"I know it's not the same, but your good at what you do Tina. You find away to set aside your own feelings and do what needs to be done. You will make it though. You always do." Bette's sincerity touched Tina as the other woman seemed to just stare at her then the music changed to a familiar tune.

"It's been forever. Remember the last time we danced to that?" Tina smiled softly as her voice turned to teasing. Bette's blank stare changed as brown eyes darkened with a memory and the look skipped Tina's heartbeat as a memory flooded her mind. Bette relaxing on a deck chair on a private yacht in a teal bathing suit and still damp dark hair. She was like a beautiful mermaid whom Tina gladly gave the treasure of her heart and soul too. Weather Bette knew it or not. She still was the sole possessor of that freely given gift.

The gleam in Bette's eye and slight grin made Tina smile too as the teasing tone caught her ears, "I can't remember the last time I danced?"

Tina shook her head and returned the tease, "Well we can't have that! What kind of friend would I be?" It was brazen and right out flirting as her cheeks warmed with a blush but she forced her head to met Bette's eyes and held her hand out to Bette. Letting the invitation just hang between them in the room. Hoping Bette would.

"Uhhh I'd love too." Bette answer sounded slightly fluttered.

She had flustered Bette by being the asker. She filed that for future reference as Bette let her palm slide into Tina's hand and smoothly helping her on her feet.

Maybe it was the memories or the familiar tune or something more but they moved together. Slowly dancing to the song, moving closer and closer. Bette ran her hands up along her forearms... sending tiny shockwaves along Tina's spine. Bette caressed across Tina's shoulder causing her breath to leave her chest. As Bette's fingers brushed her hair with shaking hands. The moment was charged with electricity. Tina felt the pull that was Bette. Her body recognized the motions and simply gave in to the flow of emotion. Stepping closer, still closing her eyes so Bette wouldn't see the passion that was stored behind her gray green eyes. Raising her hands to grab the dark head that haunted her dreams as well as her waking hours. Even if it's just this once and final time. She would give Bette the proper goodbye kiss there love deserved. A REAL KISS. Because Tina was tired — tired of fighting the feelings she held deep inside her heart. She couldn't fight them any longer.

******************************************************************************

In the stillness of breath the ache for Bette twisted Tina's insides, "Bette?" a whispered plea to run now before she wasn't able stop. Who was she kidding. SHE COULD NOT STOP. Honestly she did not want to stop! Not with Bette. In her arms. Not with Bette looking at her like THAT. Tina knew that look ,that look made her wet with wanting at forty paces.

Bette's fingers gently touched her hair. Tina reached for Bette's face to implore without words. Bette's strong arm wrapped around her waist and leaned down. Her sweet breath hot against Tina's mouth. Tina's tongue moistened her suddenly parched lips. Evoking a moan that emitted from deep within Bette's throat. The sound sent chills down Tina's spine. As Tee's eyes fluttered closed surrendering herself over to the moment. Knowing what she had always known. There would never be an end. Just as she surly knew, the gallery was not their beginning. Just a continuation of a meeting of souls, destined to find one another.

Like a crescendo their mouths crashed into each other. Taking the hunger. The longing and trading it for a bittersweet taste of belonging that would not be quickly quenched. This fire had been simmering for far too long. The assuredness that only comes from familiarity, Tina plunged her tongue deep into Bette's mouth. Running along the straight teeth that playfully threatened to bite but then Bette took command. Pressing hard against tender lips that yielded freely to the one who knew how to make her body sing. Holding Tina tightly against her long form. Feeling the others thundering heartbeat.

Bette needed more. Having Tina in her arms was not enough. She needed to touch, to taste. She could not control this. This overwhelming need and that was frightening on levels she did not want to explore. Her hands burned to feel the silky smooth skin underneath the thin fabric of Tina's gold blouse. Roaming up her back and delighting in the heat that quivered at her touch. Then a firm hold pressed her breast, kneeding the firm mounds. That only made Bette think of her nipple inside Tina's mouth. One of Tee's many talents.

The clearing of a female throat at the lounge door had both gasping in surprise.

"Ms. Porter, your wine?" the server seemed unsure of what to do as she stood just outside the door.

Bette felt Tina pull from her arms, leaving the empty void. Leaving her nothing else to do but just letting her arms fall to her sides. Watching Tina's reaction carefully as she addressed the server. "Is it the 2002 Pride Mountain Merlot?" Bette tired and failed to keep the annoyance from her voice as she questioned the server.

"Yes Maam" the quite reply as the girl edged her way into the room taking the bottle to the tall dark woman.

Bette blindly stared at the label, then motioned for the girl to pour. Letting the routine settle her heated blood. Inhaling the fruity scent, twinged with coffee and chocolate, then smartly swirling the deep burgundy liquid. Watching the long legs that traced a trail along the round glass. Letting the body of the wine settle before taking a larger than normal amount into her mouth. IT should have tasted sweet and filling, but not after tasting Tina's lips. Bette seriously doubted anything would ever taste again. Not until she had Tina. Bette watched Tina step behind the red couch, pressing her hand to her lips, then her flushed cheeks. That brought a smile to Bette.

"Maam?" the server asked indicating her glass and the bottle.

Bette sliced her glare over the waitress. Raised her brow sharply daring the girl to push her luck. She was a hair trigger and a flaying just might do her some good. The audible swallow was just what she wanted to hear. Somebody had better give her some fucking satisfaction!

"Bette? Stop scaring the help." Tina teased softly from across the room.

Bette sighed heavily and directed her attention to the visible shaken movie executive. Handing her glass to the server and absently nodding her head to fill. Choosing her words carefully and stating them with as much weight, "It's not the help, I'm concerned about."

With a loud clink the server set the bottle on the coffee table and held the full glass out to Bette who took the stem expertly, cradling the thin glass in her fingers. Sipping and clearly dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand.

The soft click of the door announced their being alone again. But this time the intimacy wasn't a welcome reprieve. No this time it blared guiltily to Tina the reason's why she needed to get as far away form Bette Porter as she could.

"So..." Bette wanted to keep it light. Gauge Tina better before taking a step.

"Bette???" Tina begun feeling a weight of guilt that lodged itself in her throat, "I know you don't want to hurt Jodi." Tina couldn't let Bette do this. Even as much as she wanted this woman. She had to save her from herself.

Bette drew her breath in slowly, "Jodi and I have an open relationship." The wide eyed "oh" of Tina was priceless. Bette slowly crossed the room. Sipping her wine and continuing as if she were merely on a Sunday stroll in the park, "Seems we both have" pausing for the right word "commitment issues." Bette stopped in front of Tina, leaning a hip casually against the back of the couch. Giving Tina space but close enough to reach out and touch.

Tina placed her hand on the back of the couch, fingering the rough cloth. "and your...your ok with this arrangement?" Tina turned her eyes to Bette and felt her body tremble.

Bette smiled a toothy grin, "It has it's advantages." Arching her brow slightly, knowing Tina needed time to process but knowing no matter what this WAS going to happen.

Tina bobbed her head up and down. Wrapping her head around this bit of information. Bette was in a "open" relationship?! Tina nodded her head again with more affirmation, "So?"

Bette's smile grew larger. 'That's my girl.' "Have you ever had this?" Bette released the leash that held her sexual persona in check becoming the predator that reveled in seducing the innocent.

The double meaning did not escape Tina as the electric charge of the room sent shock waves across Tina's chest making her breath labored as if she had been running for hours. Tina tilted her head to it's side, "I think it's my favorite vintage." Tina breathed out each word in slowly and with purpose. A sexy grin eased across her face as she pushed the doubts aside.

"Well come have some." the sexy challenging teased as Bette lifted her glass and waited for Tina's next move.

Like a moth drawn to the flame, Tina scooted across the back of the couch til she near seat upon Bette's hip. Watching Bette take the glass to her own lips. Sipping the rich wine and then leaning forward. Offering her lips to Tina, arching her brow DARING Tina to play the game.

But Bette didn't know. Tina was "all in" long before they entered the room. Pressing her pink lips to the ruby wined mouth. Opening and letting the warm liquid flow into hers and welcoming the sweet tongue that chased behind it.

******************************************************************************

Bette stood from the couch stepping in between Tina's legs, which spread to brush the sides of her own hips. Bette grabbed Tina by the back of the neck, pulling her firmly to her mouth dropping all pretense. Making it totally clear what she expected. The sound of her dress pants zipper being opened then the feel of a warm hand sliding over her swollen need.

Bette clutched Tina at the back of the neck as she bit down the groan of desire, but that's not what she wanted. She knew how her desire could ride the wave of ecstasy. It was being a silent witness when giving that ecstasy. Feeling it from inside as Tina washed over the edge into bliss. That was what she was seeking, that was what she had been missing.

With a slow purposeful coil Bette lowered herself to her knees. Hearing the expel of breath from Tina as her hands eased the tight black skirt up joggers thigh muscles. Til the delicate silk of pink panties came into view and the shocking remembrance — Tina wore garter belts and thigh high stockings. The very feminine garment along with the sexy sounds Tina made at the back of her throat had Bette's mouth watering to taste Tina to dance her tongue over those secret places.

Tina threw her head back and released a deep moan as Bette's tongue touched her... Jesus! She had forgotten how good this felt as the building folded and folded and folded again. Reaching for that space just beyond. Knowing the odyssey that was about to come. Bracing her hands on the back of the couch, riding the mouth taking her on the journey of her life. Then the world seemed to stop and she ceased to hear as pure pleasure erupted from her center.

Tina was slightly aware that she had screamed in the throws of her passion, but the release was too intense to worry about things like propriety. Her limbs felt heavy and Bette still held her tightly at the waist. Burying her head into her stomach.

Tina ran her hand inside Bette's thick hair. The tendrils coarse yet smooth. A strange contraction that seemed to suit Bette. From her stomach Bette's chin settled and looked up at Tina. As heavy dark brown eyes stared back under desire laden lids. There were words Tina wanted to say. Declarations of love and longing but those were meaningless when faced with the facts of their lives. Really, there was only this moment. The past did not matter and there was no promise of tomorrow. All she had was the now. There was too much she wanted to do.

******************************************************************************

Leaning over, Tina captured Bette's up turned mouth. Tasting herself and Bette's struggle for control. The normally poised woman was on the razor thin edge.

IT was too much. Walls seemed to be crumbling around Bette's mind and heart as emotions overwhelmed. "Tina?" with a strangling whisper as the Dean tried to regain control, burying her head inside Tina's neck. Feeling the soft curls tickle her nose as the fragrant scent of citrus wisp upon her struggles for air. Wrapping her arms around a surprisingly sturdy hold that help lift her from the floor. OH Jesus please, don't. Bette swallowed back the tears that threatened. She wanted this woman too much! What was I thinking? Tina Kennard was like alcohol was too her sister. Bette swallowed again as soft hands began brushing back the dark locks that had fallen into her face. Knowing Tina was watching her intently and so afraid to open her eyes and see those hazel eyes. Eyes that saw into her soul. Eyes, she dreamed about nightly.

"Do you have any idea. What you do to me?" Tina breathed into Bette's ear. Unable to bare Bette's struggle. It was breaking her heart. "How I've ached to touch you?" Tina ran her hand down Bette's arm, then drew the Dean's hand back to her mouth. Slowly kissing one finger. Then the next. Drawing both into her mouth. Sucking the appendages in a sensual supplication of lip and tongue. Making clear to Bette. She remembered just what Bette wanted.

Tina let her other hand search out an opening to bare flesh. Bette's open pant front happened to be the easiest access.

The ghost like touch caressed the flat of Bette's stomach. Slow and sensuous pattern began moving up then down the plane. From breast bone to navel then back up again. The smaller blond curled her body closer. Licking Bette's fingers then placing the wet appendages in between her legs again.

"Jesus, Tina!" Bette hissed out against her teeth.

With a quick motion Tina plunged inside of Bette, there was no denying how much she wanted. AS wet as Tina was. Bette felt the river in which Tina now swam. Bette lulled her head forward against Tina shoulder as the intimate caress made her knees weak and her center burn. Softly the movie exec rubbed sweet lips against a caramel cheek. Brow. Eye lid. Then Tina pulled away, only to press her mouth against Bette's lips. Pushing her tongue past Bette's lips and teeth to stroke tongues. Drawing the soft organ from its home with an unspoken language that was only known to these two souls. Giving over everything because only then would the torment finally end. Each thrust of hip and pushing down motion brought pleasure. A tune of breaths, a dance of body, that raged with a tempo for blood and searing fire that branded Bette to the bone.

Tina played her like the tightly strung instrument, pressing and pulling the buttons until she crashed against the woman giving her the ecstasy. Feeling Tina stiffen against her, as she too found another trip over the rainbow.

That was satisfying to Bette but her body was screaming for release. Tina leaned limp on the couch back, catching her breath. Holding on to Bette for dear life.

Tina shook her head and blinked her eyes to clear the fog, "That... that was unexpected." the sexy husk of her voice sounded strange even to her own ears. When was the last time that happened??? Tina felt her heaving chest slow. As Bette laughed a deep throat laugh that sound half humored and half full of agony. She wanted Bette to feel the pleasure. She wanted to taste that sweet fruit of Bette's love labor.

Turning Bette around to lean against the couch back, Tina grabbed the black dress pants and tugged them down. Taking the thin thong material of the dean's underwear in one motion. Coming back up to kiss Bette's lips, neck, breast, top stomach. Grabbing the firm thighs and spreading the limb to make room.

Bette sunk down on the couch. Then there was Tina. Everything became 's mouth. Tina's tongue. Tina's 's fingers. Tina's deep pull that drew something from her that she had held tightly onto. Her control snapped as she lost herself in the moment and found her place in heaven.


End file.
